An aspect of the invention relates to a semiconductor component of semiconductor chip size including a semiconductor chip, and a method for producing the same. One aspect relates to power semiconductor components having surface-mountable external contacts and having a rear side electrode that is to be connected to the surface-mountable external contacts.
A power semiconductor component of this type is known from the document WO 01/78144 A1. Appended FIG. 17 illustrates a schematic cross section through a power semiconductor component 31 of this type comprising through contacts 32 that are introduced through a silicon chip 3 to the rear side 7 of the silicon chip 3 in order to connect a drain electrode D as rear side electrode 13 to a plurality of surface-mountable external contacts 9 on the top side 8 of the power semiconductor component 31 of semiconductor chip size. In this case, the through contacts 32 form connecting elements 12 that expand to form external contact areas 33 on the top side 8 of the semiconductor chip 3 and are provided with coatings 34 on which are soldered solder balls 35 as surface-mountable external contacts 9 which together form a surface-mountable drain terminal D. A large-area power electrode 18 for the source terminal S of the power semiconductor component 31 is equipped with a plurality of further solder balls 35 as external contacts 9. The high current loading between source and drain terminals is thus distributed between a plurality of solder balls 35.
The drain electrode D on the rear side 7 is furthermore protected against damage by an insulating rear side substrate 36, while the edge sides 5 and 6 of the semiconductor chip 3 have neither a protection nor a coating and are therefore exposed to mechanical damage.
With the power semiconductor component 31, a considerable proportion of the volume of the silicon chip 3 is lost due to the introduction of the through contacts 32 in the useable semiconductor volume of the silicon chip 3. Furthermore, the current-carrying capacity of the silicon power semiconductor component 31 is significantly limited by the limited number of possible through contacts 32 through the semiconductor chip 3. Finally, complex and cost-intensive fabrication is involved with such a power semiconductor device 31, including connecting elements 12 in the form of through contacts 32 through the semiconductor chip 3.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,858,799 B2 discloses the semiconductor device 27 represented in appended FIG. 16. The semiconductor device 27 in FIG. 16 differs from the power semiconductor component 31 in FIG. 17 by virtue of the fact that the semiconductor device 27 in FIG. 16 of semiconductor chip size is protected against mechanical damage by a plastic coating 37 on the rear side 7 and the edge sides 5 and 6. The top side 8 carries an active integrated circuit, which can be connected to a superordinate circuit board by soldering by using surface-mountable external contacts 9 in the form of solder balls 35. A connecting element such as is known from the document WO 01/78144 A1 is not provided, however, for the semiconductor component 27 represented in FIG. 16. Consequently, it is not possible to connect the rear side 7 to the surface-mountable external contacts 9 on the top side 8 in the case of the semiconductor component 27 of semiconductor chip size.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.